


Cantankerous Conversation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #172: “I am also concerned not to come off as shrill or preachy when what I really am is more like confused.” ― David Foster Wallace, Consider the Lobster and Other Essays, Cantankerous, Snitchnip.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #172: “I am also concerned not to come off as shrill or preachy when what I really am is more like confused.” ― David Foster Wallace, Consider the Lobster and Other Essays, Cantankerous, Snitchnip.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Cantankerous Conversation

~

Severus scowls as Harry converses with the visiting Quiddich players. He hates receptions. Small talk, mingling, it’s not his forte. But the alternative is leaving Harry to attend such events alone, and that’s…unacceptable. 

“You’re pouting again,” says Minerva, approaching. 

“I don’t pout.” 

Her eyes smile. “Brooding, then. You can’t tell me you don’t brood. Your picture’s in the dictionary next to the definition.” 

“Ha,” says Severus. “Gryffindor humour. Spare me.” 

“Gryffindor distraction,” clarifies Minerva. “Is it working?” 

“No.” Severus again looks at Harry, who’s trying to sidle away from a handsy Australian player. Severus bites back a growl. “Is there some rule against hexing visitors?” he snarls. 

“Alas, yes.” Minerva sighs. “Have you ever considered that you should trust Harry?” 

“I do trust him.” Severus frowns. “Does it seem as if I do not?” 

Minerva hums. “I just think you’d be less…cantankerous if you let Harry deal with any…Snitchnippers.” 

Severus raises an eyebrow. “In this case I’m the Seeker and the foul player is anyone who tries to touch my husband, the Golden…Boy?” 

Minerva laughs. “Very good. Yes, exactly. Harry can handle himself quite well in such circumstances.” 

Severus considers her words. Harry’s never so much as looked at another person with interest since they married. He does trust him, it’s the rest of the world Severus doesn't trust. “Very well,” he says. “Let’s watch this play out.” He huffs. “Although if that Australian doesn’t check himself, he may find his dinner poisoned.” 

“Hm. And that wouldn’t throw suspicion on you at all.” Minerva smiles as Severus glares at her. 

“Harridan,” he mutters. 

Minerva blinks. “I hope that’s just your frustration talking,” she says tartly. “I’m trying very hard not to come across as shrill or preachy.” 

Severus sighs. “It is, and I apologise.” 

“Accepted,” she says. “Now watch.” 

Severus inclines his head, watching as the Australian gets bolder. He places his hand on Harry’s rump and moments later is flying across the room, landing in a heap. 

“Sorry,” Harry calls. “I should’ve warned you about my personal shields.” 

The Australian gets up and slinks away. Severus smirks. 

Minerva laughs. “Feeling better?” 

Severus’ smirk widens as Harry winks at him. “Quite.” 

~


End file.
